Conventionally, when writing and other operations are alternately carried out, a movement of gripping and releasing a writing tool are repeatedly carried out every time and thus such repetition has been inefficient and cumbersome. In order to solve the problem described above, the present inventor invented and presented a writing tool finger holder and a writing tool which are used while alternately switching a written condition and a held condition with the writing tool being mounted on an index finger.